When a Plan Comes Together 2
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Making my triumphant return to this section, I bring you the direct sequel to my first evar ViHart one-shot. Here, our beautiful fighters see themselves enraptured by a potential third: the Yagami dojo's prodigy, Miura Rinaldi. Want to see their story unfold and love bloom? Then step right up! VivioxMiuraxEinhart. Read'n Review!
1. 01: Vivio & Einhart

**When a Plan Comes Together 2**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

**Chapter 1: Pillow Talk**

It was a quiet, lazy Saturday evening, and the two young ladies were spooning in the green-haired girl's bed.

Pressed firmly together, Vivio lay back-to-front against Einhart, cocooned safely in the greenette's strong arms. Her face nuzzled against Vivio's silky, long, blonde tresses, Einhart inhaled a whiff of her hair, relishing in the green and red-eyed girl's sweet scent.

Vivio sighed, her lovely voice in clear distress and she squirmed a bit in Einhart's embrace. The grenette's arms loosened a bit so that the blonde could turn around and nuzzle the crook of Einhart's neck.

"What's wrong, Vi? Is something on your mind?" The blue and violet-eyed girl's voice broke the comfortable silence of the softly-lit room. Her response was another sigh from the younger girl. Vivio eventually spoke, curling her arms around Einhart's waist.

"It's…well…Ein-chan…I'd say it's somebody," Vivio began. Einhart raised a fine eyebrow, making a sound to encourage her girlfriend to speak her mind. "You see…I have…Miura-chan on my mind…"

Einhart blinked twice.

"Miura-san? Really? What is it? Did she do something to upset you?" The grenette startled slightly, a protective edge in her voice. Vivio looked up, cupped Einhart's chin and landed a quick kiss on her lips.

"No! No, it's Ok, Ein-chan. It's nothing bad, really. I just…I've been…thinking about her a lot…" Vivio was quick to reassure her beloved. Einhart visibly relaxed.

"Hm, I see. That's alright…but I can still see something is troubling you," she replied and started to move her hands up and down Vivio's back in an effort to help her relax. Vivio looked into Einhart's mismatching eyes, green and red on blue and violet. There was clear distress in the blonde's gaze.

"Ein-chan…I…well…I don't know, I mean, I've been thinking about her…and I feel really bad for doing so, because…because…mou, I can't say it!" Vivio once again buried her face in Einhart's neck, squeezing her in her embrace.

"Vi, my love…it's Ok. Vivio, it's alright. You can tell me," she kissed her sweetheart's forehead. Vivio mumbled into Einhart's neck.

"But…you'll get mad…"

Einhart let out a warm chuckled and moved one hand to caress Vivio's long, golden mane, soothingly running her fingers through the smooth, silky tresses.

"I promise I won't get mad." She spoke with conviction. Vivio looked up at her and gulped.

"O-Ok…alright, here goes…Ein-chan…I think…I've been thinking about Miura-chan a lot. I…I really enjoy her company, sparring with her, hanging out with her, and I…think…Ein-chan, I think I have a crush on Miura-chan! I'm sorry, please don't be mad!" Vivio's voice rose in volume towards the end of that statement, and she felt tears beginning to gather in the corners of her heterochromatic eyes as she looked up into Einhart's own eyes, which widened (just slightly, though). A myriad of emotions flashed through those blue and violet orbs, like confusion, mild shock, and then, understanding and…relief?

Einhart raised a hand...and gently cupped Vivio's cheek. A soft, gentle smile curled Einhart's lips.

"Vi…it's alright. I'm not mad. In fact…I'm…well, I'm kind of relieved," she reassured her beloved, giving her a soft, chaste kiss. The blonde let out a confused "Huh?", her eyes searching Einhart's for further explanation. The grenette gently wiped away the un-spilled tears from the blonde's eyes. "You see, Vivio…I feel strongly about Miura-san, as well. She's a strong, really strong fighter. She's very sweet, she loves the art of fighting and she's proven her passion for it time and again, in our sparring sessions and in the Inter-Middle Tournament. And also…well," at this part, Einhart blushed slightly and looked away. "She's a really lovely young woman…and more than once have I let my mind wander off about her…"

By now, Vivio's eyes had gone from wide open to closed as she let this revelation sink in. Once she opened them, she looked at Einhart with a warm, loving and understanding gaze.

"Nyahaha, you're such a perv, Ein-chan~ You've had dirty thoughts of her, too? That sure explains why you sometimes just stare at her and blush as she does warm-ups at our joint sparring sessions!" She giggled and poked Einhart's blushing, soft cheek. The greenette looked away in embarrassment.

"W-Well…I, I can't say I don't do that…but what about you and your constant skinship, Vi?" Einhart pouted, poking Vivio on the side, making her squeak and then pout back at her, blowing a raspberry at her. "I've seen how you're constantly trying out new grappling moves on Miura-san, and let me tell you those moves aren't innocent in the slightest. And also, you are constantly clinging to her on our outings, glomping her and mashing her arm against your chest."

The girls lay there on the bed, pouting at each other…before suddenly bursting into giggles, cuddling close as they did so.

Once the giggling had died down, the young ladies remained holding each other close for a moment, pondering their next move.

"So…Ein-chan…Einhart, we both like Miura-chan?" Vivio ventured.

"Hmmm…yes, I'd say so. And for some reason, I'm not surprised." Einhart agreed. Vivio tilted her head to the side, curious.

"You're not surprised? Why not?"

"Well…look at your mothers, for example. Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Hayate-san…they make such a beautiful trio…I don't find it surprising that, well, they sort of rubbed off on us, making us grow so fond of a third, a potential new girlfriend…" Einhart reasoned. Vivio giggled softly and nuzzled her beloved's cheek like a kitten, and then smooched Einhart long and soft, slowly letting their lips move and mold against each other, just a caress. Einhart softly moaned her approval.

"Well…yeah, that does make a lot of sense. I believe it, Ein-chan." Vivio smiled wide. "Now, the question is…well, does Miura-chan love us back? And if so, well, how exactly do we approach her with the topic of a potential three…threesome?" She blushed at that last part.

"Hmmmm…" Einhart hugged Vivio close as she wondered, closing her beautiful eyes for a moment. A moment later, she opened them. "Ok…I think I have a plan."

Vivio immediately perked up.

"Alright! Tell me, tell me~!"

"Ok, the plan is…"

The young women discussed the plan they had to confess and potentially make the lovely Miura Rinaldi fall in love with the both of them well into the evening, and later, they spent the night curled up in each other's embrace, their hearts beating as one, at peace with how they felt about this potential third girlfriend, and looking forward to their next meeting with their joint crush.

Meanwhile, at her own home, Miura herself was cocooned in her sheets, her mind occupied with two certain fighters and very dear friends to her…

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Notes:** Hel-lo there, everybody~! What's up? Did ya'll miss me? :3

Maaan, it's been a long, damn long time since I last stepped foot in this section. O.O Feels…kinda surreal, almost. LOL And this time, I'm leaving my beautiful OT3 of NanoHayaFate alone in order to focus on the next generation, so to speak. LOL Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing. 8D By all means, a threesome involving Einhart and Vivio would most likely involve Black Rock-I mean, Sieglinde Jeremiah, judging by the latest chapters of Nanoha ViVid, but…well, I ship Sieglinde with Victoria too much at the moment. LOL They are like, total waifus, seriously! X3

Hence why I've decided to take a shot at Vivio, Einhart and the lovely disciple of Hayate and mistress of the Leg Sword Draw, Miura Rinaldi. :3 I really like her. She's absolutely adorable, and I totally ship her with Vivio, at the very least. LOL Particularly thanks to the latest 3 chapters of the manga. *A*

So, like I said, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I guess this might end up as a three-shot, with the next chapter being focused mostly on Miura, and then, Vivio and Einhart executing their plan and successfully making Miura their waifu in chapter 3. Hm, sounds good. LOL

So, do you guys like this approach? Should I continue with this story? Or do you wanna plant your boots up my ass for doing this to ViHart? XD By all means, let me know with a lovely little review, please. :3

Seeya in the next chapter, whenever it comes out. LOL

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	2. 02: Miura

**Chapter 2: Miura**

"Liger…**KNEE!"**

That was the battle cry before the attack was unleashed two seconds later. The sheer power wave that came forth turned concrete bricks stacked up behind the practice dummy into near-dust, the tiniest bits and pieces of concrete hitting the wall a good five yards behind it.

The sole occupant of the dojo remained in her striking stance, expertly standing on one leg like a graceful crane.

As she resumed her long-range attack practice, she was deep in thought.

Miura Rinaldi, the prodigal child and student of the Yagami dojo was a beautiful, strong and happy young maiden.

She had a lot of amazing, strong, beautiful friends as well as the best, most loving foster family she could ever ask for.

She was content. She was satisfied and grateful for all that she was and yet…there was something that she yearned for: the desire of _true_ companionship. Miura was a maiden in love and she was rather confused, not by the fact that she adored not one but _two_ people: Two beautiful and _crazy_-strong women. No, she wasn't confused and conflicted by that at all. Three-way relationships (lesbian relationships, at that) were no big deal, really. They were totally acceptable. Possible, too.

After all, Hayate, Fate and Nanoha Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaown were a picture-perfect example of such a relationship.

What actually had Miura so confused and conflicted was something more along the lines of "mixed messages" from the two young women she loved more than anyone else.

Vivio Takamachi and Einhart Stratos. Together for years now, they were an astonishingly beautiful couple. Golden tresses that matched beautifully with mint-green locks. Captivating eyes with heterochromia; green and crimson, blue and violet.

If Miura had an inferiority complex (which she totally did not), she would think that Vivio and Einhart were _so far_ out of her league, it wasn't even funny.

Hell, the two had royal blood and heritage running through their veins, for crying out loud!

"**LIGER KNEE!"** And Miura put _way_ too much power into that move. Well, at least she _did_ pulverize the stack of cinderblocks…along with the practice dummy. Miura sighed and decided to call it a day, dispersing her Barrier Jacket and heading back into her home, the Yagami residence. She needed a bath to clear her head…and at least settle her racing heart.

Vivio Takamachi and Einhart Stratus were well and happy in a committed relationship and Miura felt terrible and guilty as sin for wanting to be included in that beautiful, flawless relationship…but she still simply couldn't get out of her head the _really_ frequent instances of Vivio and Einhart being all over her; be it the skinship that made her lose her focus in her sparring matches with Vivio because the blonde constantly put Miura in grapples and other holds that, under different circumstances, were perfectly reasonable in a fight and such…but when it was _just_ Miura, Vivio and Einhart alone in the room? The positions and grapples that Vivio insisted she try out with Miura were most definitely not as sportsman-like as they should belong in adult magazines or holo-movies.

Compared to Vivio, Einhart was practically a saint…yet Miura had very good, sharp eyes: whenever they were in the room together, Einhart's eyes were almost always trained on either Vivio or Miura herself, and more often than not, there was _something_ in the greenette's gaze whenever it was on the pinkette that made Miura feel funny and she never flinched away when Miura caught her in the act.

Plus, Miura _always_ felt blue-and-violet eyes gazing at her beautiful, taut behind every single time they were in a changing room together and Miura was either shedding or putting on her underwear.

There was clearly _something_ going on, yet Miura definitely didn't want to push her luck and speak out, to call out Vivio and Einhart on these "mixed messages". She felt guilty enough as it is for desiring those two maidens already.

Worst of all, though? Vivio Takamachi and Einhart Stratos were just _so_ warm and _such amazing cuddlers_ as could be attested by this one instance during a sleepover for Vivio's 18th birthday party, where the three of them were the last ones awake, well into the night and early morning.

The rest of their friends were out like a light, the sounds of sleeping young women filling the living room of the Takamachi-Yagami-Harlaown household…when Vivio came right out and asked: "Ne, girls, wanna cuddle~? Miura-chan, you go in the middle!" with a beaming smile.

Miura had almost had a stroke back then…but Einhart's gentle, encouraging smile, gaze and soft-spoken reassurances had convinced the pinkette striker to smile in kind and accept the offer.

That night, sandwiched between the curvy, nubile bodies of her beautiful friends and fellow fighters...basking in the warmth of Vivio and Einhart…Miura had slept better than ever before in her life and the following morning, and she knew, as she woke up first and saw the two lovers' serene sleeping faces…Miura Rinaldi _knew_ she had fallen hopelessly and completely in love with Vivio Takamachi and Einhart Stratos.

"Oh my, Miura-chan! Wanna join me in the bath~?" Miura almost tripped over her own feet on the smooth tile room of the Yagami house' bath. So immersed in her own thoughts and feelings was she that she had no idea Hayate herself was already relaxing in the soothingly-hot water, which was more like a miniature public bath in size. Miura blushed hotly and her "mother" gave a lyrical chime for a giggle.

"H-H-Hayate-san! Y-You're home! Sorry, so-sorry, I was just, uhhh…" Then, the younger woman sighed softly and joined Hayate in the water, gladly welcoming the brunette's comforting embrace. Miura lay back-to-front with the older woman, leaning back on her generous, smooth curves.

"Ahhh, I know that feeling, Miura-chan~" Hayate cooed into the quiet, steamy air of the bath. The Striker gave her a hesitant look. "H-Hayate-san…?" She received a wink in return. "Miura-chan, darling, did I ever tell you how Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and I came to be together?"

Miura blinked twice, looking adorable in her confusion.

"Uh…huh…actually, no. Hayate-san, I don't think I have ever heard you tell anyone how your relationship came to be," Miura spoke with a sense of wonder. Hayate smiled as she moved the fingers of one hand through the younger girl's silky, pink locks.

"Well, it's a simple story, really. Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan and I…I teased them a bit, just like usual, and then…we had a super-sexy threesome on the beach~!" The bathroom was filled with shocked, adorable sputtering, water sloshing and splashing everywhere and lyrical giggles.

"H-H-HAYATE-SAN! Oh my God, seriously?!" Miura sputtered in disbelief as she shot to the other end of the bath, as far away from Hayate as possible after the revelation that ensued a **way too sexy** image to be stuck in her head for a long time to come. The older woman in question gave a sneaky raccoon-like grin.

"What~? That was the greatest day of my life other than my wedding, Miura-chan! No-one else but you and Lindy-san know about that magical day on the beach! You should feel priviliged~!" Hayate cooed with a cheeky grin and one eye closed, but then, she moved to sit next to Miura on the bath and this time, she sat straight, crossed one leg over the other and rested her hands on her knee. Hayate now looked regal and serious, even despite being naked in the bath. "Miura-chan, please, believe me. I know exactly how you feel. I've noticed how you look nowadays. The look of a young woman that is completely love-struck yet she feels guilty for it."

"…Hayate-san…" Miura whispered in awe at the sheer maturity and wisdom radiating from the brunette sitting next to her. The pinkette sighed and leaned to the side and rest her head on Hayate's shoulder. "You…you're right. I…I'm in love with two people and they are both happily in love, I…I have no idea if there is any room for me in there, I don't know if they would reciprocate if I confess…and that terrifies me, Hayate-san." The pinkette knew she could never keep any secrets from Hayate. The older woman knew her "daughter" all too well. Miura leaned further into the brunette's soft, wet body as she wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. Miura let out a sigh of content as Hayate again ran her fingers through her pink hair.

"It'll be Ok, Miura-chan. You're a brave girl. You've never backed down from a challenge before and I know you won't start now. You just have to wait for the right opportunity and then, seize it when you see it. It'll be Ok." Hayate's gentle voice and beautiful accent were a comforting coo for Miura. The girl nodded with a smile. "Hayate-san…thank you so much. I…I won't let you down!" She pulled up to kiss her foster mother on the cheek and the older woman giggled, blushing just a bit.

"Also, I recommend…stay sharp on your upcoming birthday, Miura-chan~" Hayate spoke cryptically, giving Miura one last mysterious wink. The girl let out a confused "Huh…" before gulping when she saw the older woman's hands get twitchy. "Also, Miura-chan…don't you think it's time to _check your new sizes~?"_

Miura's eyes widened in panic before Hayate tightened her embrace and her hands got to work on _checking how much she had grown lately._

For the better part of the next hour, the bath was filled with giggles, not-at-all convincing cries of "Stooop, Hayate-saaaaan~" full of panic-pleasure.

In any case, Hayate Yagami's advice went a long way in comforting Miura Rinaldi and she would not disappoint the words and trust of the woman that had long-since welcomed the pink-haired Striker into her warm, loving home.

Miura just wished Hayate wasn't so fond of skinship.

_**To Be Concluded…**_


End file.
